Kuro
Overview As a child Kuro saw his parents killed by Shao Kahn's invasion of Darkrealm. His realm was taken over by Outworld and bond to it by a Portal Sphere. Kuro was left all alone. With time he felt his hate for the emperor growing stronger and stronger, he trained to gain enough strength so that one day he would be to challenge Shao Kahn. Darkrealm: The Story of Kuro "Sometimes I wonder, was it just a nightmare, or was that horrible day...reality." "My memories date back to centuries ago; my name is Kuro and I am the last survivor of one the many realms conquered by the Emperor of Outworld, the Darkrealm. Shao Kahn knew our realm had been weakened by centuries of battle with Seido. He struck when our guard was down and destroyed everything that stood in his path. My father, a member of the imperial guard, knew what was happening. He ordered me to hide. We had created a hideout underground because of the fear that the war would one day make is way to our home. I hid for days until my curiosity and my hunger led me out. The stench of blood in the air was unbearable. As I got home I saw the corpses of my parents on the ground, my father’s arm had been ripped from his body and my mother’s face showed that she died in excruciating pain. That image would hunt me forever. My heart drowned in darkness. When I left the house I saw soldiers entering a portal in the distance, I ran towards them seeking to get my revenge and I jumped just in time before the portal closed. To my disappointment I ended up far way from those I pursued. I was teleported to a forest were the trees spoke and assassins lurked from the shadows. As a child I would stand no chance against the army of Shao Kahn, but the darkness in which my heart had drowned awoke my true powers, the control over shadows and darkness. Years passed as I walked through Outworld, increasing my abilities and feeling my hatred for the emperor growing even stronger. As I returned to the Living Forest , 21 years after I first arrived there, I was confronted by a ninja covered in smoke. The ninja was strong and claimed he would challenge any warrior that would pass in those lands. I fought him in an amazing battle; my training had paid off and I was able to fight him as equal. In trouble the ninja created a thick fog that made visibility drop to zero. From out of nowhere I was attacked repeatedly and knocked down . Smoke won. After the battle the ninja complemented my fighting skills. Smoke: You are a strong warrior. May we fight each other again and the outcome may not be the same. Smoke left as quickly as he had appeared. Finally I understood that even though my training had indeed improved my abilities I lacked the fighting experience. I roamed the world seeking for strong fighters to engage in Kombat. Among them was a great warrior by the name of Shujinko, who also roamed the realms in a quest. Shujinko told me of his former master Bo' Rai Cho and how he had taught him many techniques. I searched for the master and found him years later. After hearing my reasons for wanting to learn from him, he decided to train me. Long years passed and I grew stronger. But as my powers increased so did my desire to kill the emperor, avenge my family and restore my realm. Seeing that my hatred was growing, Bo' Rai Cho warned me of the dangers of holding such grudge. I cared not, for all I thought about, day and night, since I was a child was to kill Shao Kahn. Finally the last stage of my training had arrived; I was to defeat my master in Kombat. Bo’ Rai Cho fought well but he was no match for my abilities. Pleased by the success of the training I bid farewell to my master and returned to my quest. It was at that time I heard about a tournament that was being held by the sorcerer Shang Tsung, a servant of Shao Kahn. It seemed that the emperor would be present in the Mortal Kombat tournament. I took no time to decide. I would enter the tournament and finally confront my nemesis. I found Shang Tsung in a village recruiting fighters for the tournament. At first he was reluctant about letting me in, so he decided that if I was able to defeat one of the kombatants chosen by him I could take his place in Mortal Kombat. The kombatant’s name was Zeit, he had some type of time controlling ability he used to make himself faster than the eye could see. The fight was hard but I was victorious. Shang Tsung: FINISH HIM! At the sorcerer’s command I snapped Zeit’s neck, killing him. My soul was forever lost. Although I resided in the realm of darkness I was born as a new type of darkrealmer. I was not completely ruthless, shared no taste for killing, no darkness in my heart. But time changed me, twisted me, and turned me into a soulless being. I was taken to a strange ship by the sorcerer. It was filled with the fighters that would compete in the tournament. Never would I have thought I would have so much competition. Among them there was one combatant that caught my attention, his name was Liu Kang. Although he had a peaceful personality he had an enourmous fighting ability." Special Moves #Dark Fire — Kuro launches a Dark Fire Ball at his opponent. #Shadow Life — Kuro runs towards the opponent and right before they connect Kuro disappears in a dark cloud of smoke and reappears behind him hitting him with a spinning kick to the head #Brain Damage — Kuro kicks his opponent in the stomach, making his opponent bend for a moment, and uses that opportunity to kick his opponent violently in the head sending him to the other side of the screen #Death from above- Kuro jumps and launches a Explosive Dark Fire Ball using his right hand, that can damage the enemy by either hitting him or by exploding by hitting the ground near him. X-Ray Move Killer Strike — Kuro grabs the opponent's arm, kicks his opponent in the chest pulling his arm and breaking it, throws his opponent up in the air and hits it one more time with a flying kick that snaps his spine. Fatality Darkrealm - Kuro's shadow gain physical form and walks towards his opponent holding his arms and Kuro gets a hold of his legs. They both pull back ripping the opponents legs and arms from the body. Then the shadow and Kuro runs towards each other and jump in the air merging again and landing on the opponents head. Shadow Killer - Kuro starts sinking in his shadow, reapers rising from the shadow of his opponent, holds his opponent's arms from behind, places a foot on his back and pulls the arms back ripping them from the body. The opponent turns towards Kuro, and Kuro drops the arms and does a high kick to his opponent's head decapitating him. Animality Kuro morphs into a dark phoenix and flies by the opponent burning him to nothing but ashes. Friendship Kuro takes off his mask, bows to his opponent showing him respect and then leaves, leaving the opponent unarmed. Character Relations *Kuro wishes to kill Shao Kahn for the invasion of Darkrealm *Kuro fought against Liu Kang in the tournament but spared his life *Kuro was trained by Bo Rai Cho *Kuro encountered Shujinko during his training *Kuro fought Smoke in the living forest and was defeated by the Lin Kuei warrior *Kuro killed Zeit at the command of Shang Tsung so he could enter the Mortal Kombat tournament Quotes "You will drown in the ever lasting darkness" - Kuro to Shao Kahn "My shadow grows thirsty for blood!" - Kuro to Shang Tsung "Come on! Is that all you've got!" - Kuro to Sektor "Darkrealm will be revived, as for your homeland, I couldn't care less!" - Kuro to Reptile Stages Living Forest Entrance Description: The entrance to the living forest shows a tree with eyes and long sharp teeth ready to kill anyone who goes anywhere near it. Corpses are lying on the floor, the moon shines in the sky and the smell of blood is in the air. Stage fatality: If the winner uppercuts the loser, he will send him flying towards the mouth of the tree, the tree will chew is legs of and will let the rest of the body fall to the ground where crows eat the remains. Darkrealm A realm where the sky is black and the sun is red. The flames of war burn in the houses near by with corpses on the ground and ashes making the air unbearable to breath. Stage Fatality: If the winner pushes the loser towards the burning houses the loser will burn until there's nothing left besides a pile of bones. Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Game Characters Category:Kuro Selas Category:Characters